The Hunting Party
Opis Jack i jego ojciec rozmawiają o operacji na Włochu z ciężkim urazem kręgosłupa. Christian nie chce operować Angela, uważa że jego stan jest zbyt ciężki. Gabriela, córka mężczyzny, mówi do chirurga, że nie przyjechali tu do niego, tylko do jego syna, który operując kobietę dokonał cudu. Jack zgadza się dokonać operacji. Wyspa. Shephard znajduje nieprzytomnego Locke’a w zbrojowni, w bunkrze. Gdy podchodzi, aby pomóc mu wstać, od tyłu zachodzi go Michael, dzierżący karabin, mówi doktorowi, że sam pójdzie po Walta i zamyka go w pomieszczeniu. John budzi się, jest zdezorientowany, Jack mówi mu, że został ogłuszony przez Dawson’a. Kate i Sawyer idą do bunkra zmienić jego opatrunki, dwójkę dziwi, że Jack’a i Locke’a nie ma w bunkrze. Kiedy odkrywają, że mężczyźni zamknięci są w zbrojowni pomagają im się z niej wydostać. Doktor decyduje się ruszyć za Michaelem. Sawyer, John i Kate idą z nim, lecz Shephard każe jej zostać i pilnować przycisku. W retrospekcji Jack dogląda Angela. Przychodzi do niego córka Włocha, dziękując mu za czas jaki przeznaczył na opiekę nad jej ojcem. Chirurg wraca do domu nad ranem, jego żona, Sarah, mówi mu, że spóźniał jej się okres, więc użyła testu ciążowego. Wynik był negatywny. Później, w szpitalu, Jack spotyka Gabrielę, mówi jej, że operacja jest bardzo ryzykowna, dziewczyna jednak godzi się na zabieg i podpisuje specjalne dokumenty. Gdy kobieta odchodzi, Christian ostrzega syna, aby nie wiązał się emocjonalnie z pacjentami. Podczas poszukiwania Dawsona, Locke wyjawia Sawyerowi, że zna jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, od czasu jak Hurley dał mu listę pasażerów samolotu. John pyta go, dlaczego wybrał właśnie taki pseudonim, jednak Sawyer nie odpowiada. Nagle słychać siedem wystrzałów. Mężczyźni biegną w ich stronę i znajdują pociski z karabinu Michaela. Nastaje noc, Jack i jego towarzysze spotykają brodatego kapitana łodzi, który wcześniej porwał Walta. Mężczyzna zna ich imiona. Mówi im, że Walt jest cały i zdrowy i nie muszą martwić się o Michaela i dodaje groźnym tonem: „To nie jest wasza Wyspa. To jest nasza wyspa. Żyjecie tu tylko dlatego, ponieważ my wam na to pozwalamy.” Mówi, że jeśli odłożą broń i odejdą, jego ludzie zostawią ich w spokoju. Jack odpowiada mu, że w to nie wierzy, mężczyzna ma tylko jednego kompana z bronią. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna wydaje swoim ludziom rozkaz zapalenia pochodni. Shephard, John i Sawyer są okrążeni. Brodacz krzyczy „przyprowadź ją, Alex”, jakiś mężczyzna przychodzi wraz z skrępowaną Kate, a „brodaty” przykłada jej lufę pistoletu do szyi. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna została schwytana, gdy potajemnie ruszyła za wyprawą. Jack nie mając wyboru poddaje się i oddaje Innym broń, robi to też Locke i James. Inni uwalniają Kate, zakazując rozbitkom przechodzić wyznaczonej granicy. Sawyer mówi mężczyźnie, którego nazywa „Zeke”, że gra jeszcze się nie skończyła. Przenosimy się do szpitala, gdzie dowiadujemy się, że operacja nie udała się, serce Włocha nie wytrzymało zabiegu. Shephard mówi ojcu, że pójdzie obwieścić Gabrieli smutną nowinę, Christian jednak powiadomił już kobietę i mówi synowi, że właśnie opuściła szpital. Doktor znajduje dziewczynę na parkingu, zmierzającą do samochodu, zrozpaczoną stratą ojca. Jack próbuje ją pocieszyć, co kończy się pocałunkiem. Shephard jednak mówi jej, że nie może zrobić tego żonie. W domu Jack przeprasza Sarah za swoje zachowanie i obiecuje, że naprawi to. Kobieta mówi mu o swoim romansie i o tym, że chce się rozwieść. Jest już spakowana. „Ty zawsze będziesz starał się coś naprawić” – mówi mu przed odejściem. W bunkrze Hurley wraz z Charlie’m przesłuchują zgromadzone tam płyty. Hurley włącza płytę nie znanego im zespołu „Geronimo Jackson”. Hugo wypytuje się o Libby, lecz Charlie jest zbyt zajęty myśleniem o Claire i nie odpowiada mu. Jack nie chce słuchać przeprosin Kate. Sawyer pociesza ją mówiąc, że on zrobiłby to samo na jej miejscu. Pod koniec odcinka Shephard spotyka Ane-Lucię. Pyta ją, ile czasu zajmie wyszkolenie armii... Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Eko nie pojawia się w ogóle. * W retrospekcji, Jack przygląda się wynikom prześwietlenia. W rogu karty widać datę... 16 listopada 2005, co potwierdza teorię, że producentom również zdarzają sie wpadki. * W wersji włoskiej Angelo mówi po francusku. Cytaty Brodacz: Zaszło tu nieporozumienie, Jack. Twoi ludzie. Moi ludzie. Posłuchaj więc uważnie. Mamy tu granicę. Jeśli ją przekroczysz, to nieporozumienie zmieni się w coś innego. Oddajcie mi swoją broń. Odwróćcie się i wracajcie do domu. ---- Brodacz: Powiedz mi, Jack. Kiedy wchodzisz do czyjegoś domu po raz pierwszy, zdejmujesz wtedy buty i kładziesz nogi na stoliku? Wchodzisz do kuchni i jesz jedzenie, które do ciebie nie należy? Otwierasz drzwi do pokoi, które nie powinni cię interesować? Ktoś o wiele mądrzejszy, niż my wszyscy powiedział kiedyś: "Od momentu powstania naszego rodzaju, człowiek został pobłogosławiony darem ciekawości." Znasz to drugie powiedzonko o ciekawości, prawda, Jack? To nie jest twoja wyspa. To jest nasza wyspa. Żyjecie tu tylko dlatego, ponieważ my wam na to pozwalamy. ---- Sawyer: Czy ty właśnie rzuciłaś we mnie bananem? Kate: Nie mogłam znaleźć kamieni. ---- Sawyer: Idę z wami. Jack: Wciąż jesteś na antybiotykach. Sawyer: W takim razie to dobrze, że podróżuję z moim lekarzem. ---- Sawyer: Co ci zrobiła Kate? Jack: Nic. Sawyer: Jasne, nawrzeszczałeś na nią, bo chciała pomóc sprowadzić z powrotem Mike'a. Ma to sens. Jack: Może wrócisz i sprawdzisz, czy nie zraniłem jej uczuć? Sawyer: Tak tylko mówię... Jack: Tak, wiem. Kochasz ją. ---- Locke: Czy to miejsce wydaje ci się znajome? Sawyer: Tak, to mój ulubiony liść. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o tym miejscu? ---- Jin: '''Jeśli się pospieszę mogę go złapać... '''Sun: Nie odchodź. Jin: Michael to mój przyjaciel. Sun: Ja jestem twoją żoną. ---- Locke: Michael już drugi raz poszedł po Walt'a. Znokautował mnie, zamknął nas obu. Coś mi mówi, że może nie zechcieć nas wysłuchać. Jack: Więc co? Mamy po prostu pozwolić mu odejść? Locke: Kim my jesteśmy, że możemy mówić ludziom, co mogą robić, a czego nie? ---- Jack: Czego chcesz? Brodacz: Może rozpaliłbyś ognisko, John? Myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy porozmawiali. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 da:The Hunting Party de:2.11 Jagdgesellschaft en:The Hunting Party es:The Hunting Party fr:2x11 it:Linea di confine nl:The Hunting Party pt:The Hunting Party ru:Отряд охотников